


Thank you

by dominique012



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Expiation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always loved the last two scenes in "Expiation" and this little fic just pays homage. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the last two scenes in "Expiation" and this little fic just pays homage. :)

I breathe in deeply as early evening steals in. The light changes, shadows shifting. Quiet chatter from nearby tables fills in the quiet moments. Slowly, thankfully, the tension in my shoulder begins to ebb away. The eye still stings, but I can’t complain. It could be worse.

James is sat on the wall next to me, silently scribbling away, saving me from writing the speech. Another reason to be thankful.

He looks knowingly at me over a long draught of ale. He puts the glass down with a _thunk_. “You just relax there, sir. I’ve got it.”

I’m determined not to smile. “Weren’t you just thanking me for something?”

“Ah, _give over_.” His grin is there and then gone.

I roll my eyes, but leave him to it. That’s a rubbish accent.

After only a few minutes, he sets the pen down on the table, a victorious smile on his face.

I’m incredulous. “You’re not finished?”

“Sir,” he takes another sip of his pint. “Don’t you know me at all?”

But I do know him, the smug bastard. And when he slides the notebook across to me, I don’t bother to scrutinise the work. I know it will be good - beyond my expectations. Or Innocent’s. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Sergeant.”

He snorts. “So, are we eating then?” He peers at me. “Or do you need a lift to A&E for your eye?”

“Yes, we’re eating. And why don’t you save your mouth for that.”

++++

It’s a warm night, a good one for a walk after supper. Hathaway’s hazarding frequent glances at me.  It’s the eye that worries him.

“I’m fine, lad.”

“Might have been a good night for a taxi, sir.”

“Maybe, but you know me. Not too bright.”

He lets out a _hrumph_. “You’re fooling no one, sir.”

I look up the narrow road ahead. The familiar buildings, old and stately and just slightly ghostly in the quiet of the evening, somehow comfort me.

Hathaway sighs deeply.

I frown. “Melancholy, Sergeant?”

He blinks quickly. “No.”

Not more than usual.

“You really stuck your neck out for me today. With Innocent.”

“Oh...” He’s started thinking again. Once he starts, he doesn’t let up. “You’re me Sergeant. I’ve always got your back. Simple as that. Now - no more carry-on, right?”

Hathaway looks sideways at me, a funny little smile ghosting across his mouth. “Not simple, but yes. Right.”

He doesn’t say thank you so much as just _radiate_ it.

We walk on.

****  


 


End file.
